The present invention relates to a capacitor and a method of making it, and more particularly, to a thin film MIM (metal-insulator-metal) capacitor and a method for making it that results in a high yield.
When making thin film capacitors, a first electrode is formed on a substrate, an insulator is formed overlying the first electrode, and a second electrode is formed overlying the insulator. However, during the formation of the insulator, void-type defects, such as cracks, thin areas, and pin holes, occur, which reduce the electrical dielectric strength, thereby reducing the yield of the process.
It is, therefore, desirable to have a capacitor and a method for making it that results in a high yield.